johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyrule Warriors
Summary Hyrule Warriors is a Legend of Zelda themed Hack n' Slash game made by the companies famous for the Dynasty/Samurai Warriors series of games. Story Hyrule is once again under threat from forces of monsters, and it's up to it's force of brave warriors from every corner of the land to stop them. But when Link and Zelda discover a young sorceress named Lana and fins out that this is the work of her dark half: Cia, they must travel to other places in time and gain allies from around the ages in order to stop her. But what they don't know is something else is working behind the scenes. Game Modes Legend Mode Basically, the game's story mode. Play as the character's in the game and fight against Cia and her forces as well as a more familiar foe. Free Mode Replay any stage as a character of your choosing Adventure Mode Almost like a "challenge mode" where you must fight a battle and complete a certain objective in order to achieve victory, you'll be ranked for how many enemies you defeat and how much time it takes you to complete your objective. Gallery View characters and illustration as well as listen to the game's soundtrack in this mode. Settings The game's "option menu". Change the game's display settings and change the controls in this mode. Johnny's reviews General Thoughts As you know already, that I have played Hack n' Slash games (Samurai Warriors 3 and Warriors Orochi 3 rings a bell). Of course, this is themed The Legend of Zelda and because Hack n' Slash games don't require exceptional gaming skills to play, I wanted to try it out. Graphics True to Legend of Zelda fashion. The graphics are amazing. The lighting and the shadows are terrific as are the character designs (albeit designed to fit the Hack n' Slash theme) the Wii U's engine also allows for the improvement of the graphics on the stages based on older LOZ games such as Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. Grade: A+ Music The soundtrack in this game is a mixture of tracks from previous LOZ games as well as tracks exclusive to this game. The jest to this is that the music is in the form of Rock & Roll (synonymous to the Dynasty Warriors series of games) rather than being done by traditional symphony instruments that LOZ fans grew up with. So this may or may not sit well with some fans. But nevertheless, the soundtrack is great and is a pleasure to listen. Grade: A Sounds/Voice The sounds in this game are good. The clanging of metal (when you're trying to attack an enemy that is blocking your attacks), the hit sounds and even the sound of thunder clashing, the sound of the ground shaking and even the funny sounds when there's a notice on the battlefield, they all sound quite good. There's not not much in the way of voices, though the narrator's voice is in English, but the characters don't have "real" voices just respond to each other in grunts and groans (maybe that's the official language in Hyrule), but you can find out what they're saying in the subtitles that appear during the game. But if you don't mind the grunts, this shouldn't be much of a problem. Grade: B Gameplay Because this is a Hack n' Slash game. The gameplay is similar to that seen in Dynasty/Samurai Warriors. You must defeat as many enemies as you possibly can and defeat as many strong enemies as well as capture enemy camps on the battlefield to help turn the tide in the favor of your forces. Occasionally, you may even have to save an important officer in your forces from falling at the hands of the enemy (especially if it means the battle). But this isn't without any elements of gameplay from The Legend of Zelda however, once you capture an enemy camp, a chest will appear that will contain a weapon, some kind of material or even a Heart Container,You even obtain a secondary weapon (e.g., Bow & Arrows, Bombs, The Hookshot and a Bottle of Potion), there's also huge enemies you must face and it's like a boss battle from a typical LOZ game where you must use a secondary weapon in order to defeat. Between battles, you can also go into the Bazaar where you can create badges which can increase the abilities of any of your characters and even fuse weapons together to make them stronger. Once again, because it's a Hack n' Slash game, you'll be able to pick it up quite quickly and easily, and gain experience just as fast as you don't need an excellent amount of gaming skills to play. Though, for those who like a challenge, once you beat the game, you can replay Legend mode on the Hero difficulty which makes the enemies much stronger, meaning they'll do more damage and more resilient to whatever you throw at them. Grade: A Replay Value There are quite of bit to do *long* after you beat the game. When playing the Legend and Free modes, you'll notice a spider web symbol that'll appear on the battlefield map, this symbolizes that a Gold Skulltula is somewhere within the Spider Web symbol. Defeating one will earn you a piece of illustration that you can view in the gallery. There's also Adventure Mode where you must complete a certain task in order to achieve victory, you'll also be ranked and depending on how well you do, you can advance and you can also unlock character bios in the process, you also get to collect items and use them to search for more helpful items and other extra content. Some of this extra content is easy and basically given to you, while others you need to do some heavy lifting in order to collect. Grade: A- Final Thoughts It's undeniable that Hack n' Slash games are becoming a bit stale to most gamers. But, not every gamer is a hard-nosed warrior who can play the game on the hardest difficulty with confusing gameplay mechanics and controls. But Hyrule Warriors should be very satisfactory even for those who aren't familiar with Hack n' Slash games. Personally, I think it's nice to have a western (or European) themed Hack n' Slash game which adds some variety to the genre. Overall Grade: A